


Show Me a Hero (I'll Write You a Tragedy)

by xfbromance



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMBI FUCK THATS SO CUTE, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, alcohol abuse?? maybe, but thats what makes character growth so great, doesnt care enough about himself, harry recites poems, he comes off as a bit of a dick at first tbh, he likes to party too much, idk how to tag, louis calls harry bambi, louis is really against relationships ok, louis loves to be the center of attention, smut...probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfbromance/pseuds/xfbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He decided, that this boy is in fact the offspring of the devil and an angel. He’s got that innocent wide eyed expression of a young boy in a candy shop, but his furrowed brows and dark red lips screamed of something devious and sinful. He is a walking conundrum."</p><p>or Louis likes to party and have all eyes on him, Harry reads poetry out loud one too many times and they can all collectively agree he may just be a tad bit insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me a Hero (I'll Write You a Tragedy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay firstly, this is my first fic so like... no judgies. Ive had this idea in my head for a while now? ive got no clue if its actually any good. But I'm gonna go for it anyways!. It might be a little lengthy? not sure yet. I'll update soon hopefully? Here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tetrisjumper) and here is my [tumblr](http://xfbromance.tumblr.com/)

 

    It started at a club, like most cliché stories do. Like every other party crazed, sex loving, emotionally damaged 22 year old- Louis’ life was full of clichés.

   “Where’s Louis?” the famous question Louis’ roommates run around asking whenever they take the small ball of mischief outside. Not a care in the world, complete disregard for all safety precautions, and lack of common sense. A quick summary of what a night out with Louis consisted of.

   He loves the rush, the thumping music pulsing along with the beat of his racing heart. Making him inhale the world around him in a different way than anything else ever could, it was like a drug- but better; dancing with strangers, having their hands all over you, their breath warming the beads of cool sweat on your neck.

   He loved being the centre of attention, and the people surrounding him seemed to enjoy having him to give their attention to. It was a team effort, and Louis was the captain he pulled the strings and made all the right plays in order to get exactly what he wanted.

   But he always comes back for more, he’s always wanting more. And every night he comes here, he deludes himself into thinking that that’s exactly what he’s getting.

   So he dances with whoever is daring enough to place their hands on his slim waist, and lets them fill him up with booze. Clubs are fun sober, but they are outrageously crazy when your world is slightly tilted and everything is bright.

   He lives for the rush, the hands keep on groping and traveling up his slimmed down torso feeling all his curves, dents, and sharp points. Letting himself go, Louis loses himself in the beat and the sounds of people panting all around him. He puts on a show, and he’s damn good at it.

   Rolling his hips and leaning his head back into the crook of the stranger’s neck, Louis can feel all eyes on him. He can feel the eyes of everyone burning into his skin as he continues his sinful charade.

   It’s a routine; reel them in with his good looks, make them laugh with his amazing personality, and get them completely falling head over heels for him using his body.

   There’s no room for failure-unless your over concerned roommates come plowing through dispersing the crowd watching you, pulling everyone out of their trance, and dragging you along with them.

  “I’m tired of having to babysit you Louis, I don’t want to continue wasting my night worrying about you” Zayn shouts down at him, with angry brown eyes that are supposed to come off as intimidating and stern. But really his unending love and care for Louis shines straight through, and Louis knows how to use that to his advantage.

  He really can be a shit person, when it comes to getting what he wants. Louis doesn’t care who you are, he knows just how to play his cards right, fairly or unfairly. Doesn’t matter as long as he gets what he wants, and right now he wants to get away from his annoyingly worried friends.

  “Awww but Zaaaayyynnn I was just having some funnnn! Come dance with me then!” Louis says exaggerating teasingly, grabbing Zayn’s sweaty hands and putting them on his waist. He hears Zayn mumble curse words above him, knowing fully what Louis’ doing. But being too drunk off his own ass to stop him.

  So Louis continues with his plan, begins to sway slowly as a new song starts, a slow tempo. Just what he was hoping for.

  Zayn sure as hell is a huge pain in the ass when Louis is out having fun, but Zayn can never say no to him. He can never stay mad at him for more than 2 minutes, and that may just be Zayn’s fatal flaw. He cares too much, and Louis cares too little making it easy for him to play with his emotions and get what he wants. It’s a horrible cycle- really it is, but it works for them.

  Eventually, Zayn loses all resistance and just lets go, swaying with Louis and laughing when Louis pinches his sides. After two songs another group of men crowd around them dancing all around and touching whatever is in their reach. A broad guy with gelled back hair starts dancing behind Zayn, and he just goes with it. Forgetting all about his little Louis right in front of him.

  So Louis, being the scheming little shit he is, sees the opportunity in front of him, Zayn’s lost in this trance that this stranger has over him. Dancing slowly into his touch, eyes closed, loosening his grip on Louis.

  Louis begins to tear himself away from him, quickly wiggles through the crowd of sweat covered and desperation filled men. In order for his grand escape from Zayn’s watchful eye to be successful, Louis has to hide out in the washroom for the next song or two in case Zayn decides to come looking for him again.

  Shoving through the tall broad figures circling around him Louis finally sees the light at the end of the tunnel- the men’s restroom. He makes a break for it, running in and finding the dimly lit facility empty except for one stall.

  After taking a quick trip over to the urinals, Louis washes his hands and splashes himself with cold water in an attempt to sober up. Knowing that if Zayn- or even Niall- finds him this time he’ll have to go home. And there is nothing more depressing than a drunk Louis all alone in his room because his roommates didn’t let him bring home someone new.

  So sobering up is his safest option, for his emotional wellbeing of course.

  Drying his cold skin with the rough paper towel by the sink, Louis takes this opportunity to look himself over in the mirror. His skin is flushed from the water, but his collarbones are a blushing pink, sleek from sweat. His eyes are dilated and most of his hair is still up in his quiff, but some is falling around the sides.

  He can’t say he doesn’t like the look though, all messy and bright. It suits him, his nightly attire. He wears it whenever he gets the chance- which is quite often.

  “Hello!” echoes a deep harsh, but quirky?, voice behind him, startling Louis out of his calm stance making him bang his hip against the sink while he was turning around. The white hot heat, more commonly known as _pain_ sobered him up more than the water did.

  “Fuck, that’s going to bruise” he mumbled lifting his shirt up to glance at the now red skin. Frowning he looked up to find the person who was the cause of his pain. His frown vanished as quickly as it came.

  There stood in front of him, in all his lanky gorgeousness, was who Louis decided- would be his next last dance of the night. The boy was absolutely delicious looking, silky white skin, bright green eyes, and plump red ribbon lips. He was cherubic, it made Louis nauseated. He had to have him, even though he knew when Zayn and Niall finally found him he wouldn’t be able to bring this boy home.

 .He decided, that this boy is in fact the offspring of the devil and an angel. He’s got that innocent wide eyed expression of a young boy in a candy shop, but his furrowed brows and dark red lips screamed of something devious and sinful. He is a walking conundrum.

 _You have to go for it while you still can, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How often to you come across genuinely pretty boys in a place like this?_ Louis thought to himself, convincing him that he’ll settle for just a simple kiss from the boy. He was that intoxicating, Louis had to try him had to have his attention more than anyone else’s in this very moment.

  So he plastered on his most seductive grin, made sure his collarbones were peeking out just right, and that his bum was sticking out at just the right angle to lure his attention.

  “Hi, I’m Louis” he said calmly trying not to sound as eager as he looks. The boy opens his mouth about to speak, and when he does- Louis firmly believes he’s being punk’d.

_“I have found what you are like the rain,_

_(Who feathers frightened fields_

_with the superior dust-of-sleep. wields_

_easily the pale club of the wind_

_and swirled justly souls of flower strike_

_the air in utterable coolness_

_deeds of green thrilling light_

_with thinned_

_new fragile yellows_

_lurch and. press_

_—in the woods_

_which stutter and sing_

_And the coolness of your smile is_

_Stirring of birds between my arms; but_

_i should rather than anything_

_have (almost when hugeness will shut_

_quietly) almost, your kiss”_

  The beautiful boy finishes with a smile, and extends his hand out to Louis. “Hi I’m Harry” he says kindly, as though he didn’t just recite some Shakespearean shit to a random stranger.

  Louis is hesitant to take his hand, considering that Harry just killed his boner so fast, _maybe this psycho poet will end up killing me too while reading some suicidal crap about- like flowers_ Louis panics internally _._ He had so much going for him, they could’ve been something special for the night- or at least up until Zayn found him and dragged his sorry ass back home, if Harry just didn’t speak. None the less, Louis took his hand with a curious expression drawn on his face.

  “I Have Found What You Are Like; By E.E Cummings. Nice innit?” the boy asks, clearly he’s sober, so drugs and alcohol are obviously not the cause of him being so weird.

   “Sure…” Louis trails off letting go of Harry’s hand. “So is that like your thing? Do you do that to every boy you meet?” he asks eyeing Harry suspiciously. _Why won’t he stop smiling at me._ Louis thinks to himself.

   “What do you mean?” Harry asks innocently. _He’s beautiful I’ll give him that, but he’s as dense as a brick wall._

   “I mean, do you recite poems to all the guys you try to pick up?” and Louis knows he’s coming off as a cocky bastard but he did just recite a poem comparing him to rain or whatever. So Louis can safely assume, Harry is trying to pick him up.

   “Oh that, ha. I recite poems whenever I have one that applies to the situation. So I guess so?” Harry laughs looking down at his feet. Alright, Louis won’t lie to himself. The poem crap may be a little weird but God- Harry is really the cutest thing he’s seen since Bambi.

  “Alright, that’s cool..” Louis trails off trying to think of an effective way to reel this guy in, it’s pretty clear his usual routine won’t work. Harry is a proper weirdo, all quirky and thoughtful or whatever. So he decides on just being flat out and forward.

  “You wanna go dance?” he states, eyeing Harry. There’s a part of him that’s nervous that if Harry says yes, he’ll start blurting out poetic bullshit in the club about the lights or something. Killing Louis’ up and coming hard-on once again. But Louis thinks he can take the risk, it’s not like he’ll be allowed to bring Harry home anyways.

  Harry scoffs bashfully, “Simple but effective.” he deadpans looking Louis straight at Louis. And suddenly the cute angelic-Bambi exterior is gone, replaced with a devilish-fox like grin screaming of mischief. Harry takes Louis’ hand and drags out of the restroom back into the mass pulsing crowd on the dance floor.

 _An enigma, Harry is an enigma_. Louis thinks in wonder, he may just be getting too involved. But he doesn’t mind, he loves a good mystery to keep him busy. Even if it’s just for the night, Louis hasn’t gotten this excited over a beautiful stranger in a while.

  Once again another set of hands are on him, large and soft. Nothing like the rough callused hands of the stranger from earlier, or the cold fingertips that belong to no one other than-bless his kind soul- Zayn.

  Harry was sneaking his hands under the hem of his shirt, ghosting his fingers along his hipbones. Louis found himself leaning into the touch, letting Harry guide him, even though their dancing was off beat to the song playing.

  Harrys hand eventually made a home on the small of Louis’ back, and Louis found himself getting too comfortable with his touch. It was nice, it was calm, but it wasn’t the rush Louis lived for. There was no crowd around them wishing they could be in Harrys place, no hands trying to grope at them, wanting a piece of him. It was just them swaying to their own beats, fronts pressed to each other, Louis’ head on Harry’s chest. It was making Louis feel nauseous.

  So he took control, the song changed and so did Louis’ position. He turned so his back was pressed to Harry’s front, his hand holding the back of his neck as he rolled his hips along to the beat of the song. Louis preferred it this way, less intimate- more fun.

  More about his body, and less about his emotions.

  Harry just submissively stood there and let Louis manipulate his moves, just how Louis liked it. Eventually a crowd of men started to gather around them, and it’s understandable why they came. Louis and Harry were absolutely intoxicating, everyone wanted a piece.

 _A match made between heaven and hell-perfectly irresistible._ Louis thought with a smirk.

  Louis won’t even deny that he is a bit of an attention whore, but it’s not like anyone’s getting hurt. He’s just having a bit of fun, and fun is good for the soul or whatever he’s got locked up inside him.

  So Louis got back to his routine reeling in strangers with the curve of his hip, basking in their attention. And leaning into the tight grip Harry has on him.

  He was in a trance, and he loved dragging everyone down with him. It wasn’t until he heard a never ending repetitive shout of his name that he came out of it.

  “Louu” Niall shouted in his ear shaking Louis, making Harry lose his grip on him.

  “Louis come on let’s go home, we’ve been looking for you for like half an hour now” he exclaims beginning to drag Louis away from Harry, and to the exit.

  But Harry just trailed behind them, following them like a four year old would follow their mom in a grocery store.

  Louis just let Niall drag him along until they got outside to find Zayn waiting beside a cab, with an impatient looking driver in the front seat. He hopped straight into the backseat, completely forgetting about Harry. Everything was buzzing, his skin, ears, blood, his heart.

  “Need to catch a ride man?” He hears Niall ask someone- he assumes is Harry.

  “Yeah if you don’t mind I’m about five minutes from here” Harry mumbles as he climbs in and sits beside Louis. Louis feels a bit of guilt, which he rarely ever feels. Throwing himself all over Harry in the club, and basically letting himself be dragged off without a word.

   Niall nods and climbs in as well, Zayn at the front. They all ride in silence, for what seems like an eternity. The cab was dark, but when Louis looked over at Harry he saw his hands cupping what Louis could only guess was –in fact- a raging boner.

  Louis didn’t bother stopping the soft chuckle escape from his lips, and the evident pride written all over his face. He was good, really good.

  “So Harry-“ Louis begins trying to make conversation.

  But Harry being the weirdo he is, starts spewing more _poems._

_“Wild Nights – Wild Nights!_

_Were I with thee_

_Wild Nights should be_

_Our luxury!_

_Futile – the winds –_

_To a heart in port –_

_Done with the compass –_

_Done with the chart!_

_Rowing in Eden –_

_Ah, the sea!_

_Might I moor – Tonight –_

_In thee!”_ Harry finishes smiling down at Louis’ now hard and annoyed expression.

  “Wild Nights—Wild Nights! By: Emily Dickinson?” Zayn asks from the front seat looking back at Harry with a confused, and amused expression. Niall’s looking at him like he’s a downright psycho, which –to be fair- Louis is certain Harry is. Louis makes eye contact with Niall, and they both just shrug.

  A silent agreement that, Harry is probably just as weird as they are. But in a different way, so they need to be less judging.

  “Yeah” Harry answers with a soft smile. “How’d you know?” he asks.

 _Oh god-_ Louis thinks, _Zayn is going to start rambling about his English class bullshit._ Louis rolls his eyes and decides to block out the noise and look out the window watching the city lights blur in front of him.

  When he zones back into the conversation it becomes apparent to him that Harry is writing on his arm. Where he got the pen from?- Louis couldn’t be half assed to care. This kid is just full of surprises.

  “What the hell-“ Louis grumbles pulling his arm away from Harry.

  “No stop, I’m writing my number. Clearly I’m not going to be taking you home tonight. But I’d like to see you again” Harry mumbled grabbing Louis’ arm again so he could finish the last digits. Louis looked over to Niall, who was mirroring the same expression as him.

  An expression that can easily be interpreted as, _is this guy OK?_

  They both shrugged yet again, and Harry finished on Louis’ arm.

  “Ah dear sir, that’s my stop right over there” Harry pointed to a small building in the near corner, talking to the cab driver. As they got closer to the building Louis could make out the sign stating “Olly’s books” in bold black letters.

 “You live in a bookstore?” Louis asked, in a mockingly skeptical tone.

 “No I live on top of a book store” Harry retorted.

 “That explains why you’re so fucking weird” Louis concluded thoughtfully.

  “Suppose it does. Well nice meeting you, nice grinding my dick against your bum Louis- and what a great bum by the way. Great fun wasn’t it.” Harry stated casually before grabbing Louis’ face in his hands and kissing his straight on the lips really fast, ending with a loud “mwah!” before exiting the cab.

  After the cab drove away, they all sat in silence for a few minutes.

  “He’s a real piece of work that Harry huh?” Louis spoke, finally breaking the silence.

  “Yeah he went from poetic to full on proper nut job real fast” Niall laughed.

  “He went from 0-100 real quick” Zayn busted out to a beat, making Niall double over in laughter. Louis soon following suit.

  “He kind of reminded me of a deer” Niall said thoughtfully, looking out the window.

  “THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT, BAMBI RIGHT?” Louis shouted looking at Niall, who nodded in agreement with an amused smile.

  They continued laughing and making jokes about Harry until they reached their flat. Each of them stumbling out of the car, throwing wads of cash at the driver.

  The moment they stepped into their flat they all said goodnight and went their separate ways to their rooms. Louis stripped off his sweaty clothing and hopped straight into bed, falling asleep looking at the blue ink scribbled beside the number written on his forearm. 

  He has no idea how Harry had the time to write him a little note, but he did.

_“’Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living?’ – Bob Marley._

_Call me xx : ) , H”_

  The only thing Louis got from that was that, maybe Harry isn’t insane. Just more observant and open.

_Or maybe he is in fact a psycho, and I really shouldn’t call him- yeah. I’m definitely not calling him, I don’t care how beautiful he is._

  That’s the last thing Louis thinks before he’s pulled into the darkness, and falls asleep. 


End file.
